


It's Not Okay

by River_Taylor



Series: Pottermore Fan Songs [4]
Category: Pottermore - Fandom
Genre: Based on a My Chemical Romance Song, Filk, Gen, Pottermore, Pottermore moderation, Song Lyrics, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2019-10-21 04:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17636042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/River_Taylor/pseuds/River_Taylor
Summary: A parody filk all about the delights of the moderation on Pottermore. Set toIt's Not Okayby My Chemical Romance.





	It's Not Okay

**Author's Note:**

> Despite this being one of my favourite filks that I wrote about Pottermore, I never actually posted it anywhere. I recorded myself singing it once, didn't really like it (it takes some vocal power to pull this song off) and never got around to making another recording. I also had a very elaborate idea for a video that I wanted to make using screencaps of reported comments, moderation auto-replies and ban messages sourced from all my Pottermore friends, but... it would have been a lot of work xD
> 
> Because of that, I don't really have an exact date for when I wrote this song, but it was probably sometime during June 2014, which means I was also busy doing exams xD
> 
> More detail about some of the references in this song is in the endnotes, for anyone who is interested.

(Spoken)

"In your time on Pottermore you've had three accounts in two different houses. You've been banned four times, suspended twice, and had reports in the double digits. You must be the one at fault here."

"I'm not doing anything wrong! It's just that..."

 

(Sung)

_Well if you're using Pottermore you'll never get fair play_

_The mods will only let you down_

_Or tell you that "the rules are set this way"_

_For all the time we spent_

_The protest emails that we sent_

_Remember when they wiped our points for using the site honestly?_

 

_It's not okay_

_It's not okay_

_It's not okay_

_It's wearing me out_

 

_What will it take to show you that it's not the site it seems?_

_I've told you time and time again_

_You'll read the rules but you won't know what they mean_

_The words that you can't say_

_Like wishing friends "Happy Birthday"_

_They outsource censorship like crooks_

_For the last time - just get on Facebook!_

 

_It's not okay_

_It's not okay_

_It's not okay_

_It's wearing us out_

 

_And if you suffer troll attacks_

_It's your account that takes the flack_

_'Cause Pottermore don't have your back_

_They'll throw you into Azkaban but_

 

_It's okay_

_It's **o-kay**_

_It's okay now (just can't say how)  
_

_What will it take for them to listen to us?_

_Because I'm telling you the truth_

_This site? It's not okay!_

_(Trust us)_

 

_It's not okay_

_It's not okay_

_Yeah it's not okay, it's really not_

_Not okay_

_It's not okay_

_Yeah, yeah_

**Author's Note:**

> "Remember when they wiped our points for using the site honestly?" is a reference to an incident in which Pottermore moderators erased the house points of almost every single duellist on the duelling leaderboard for suspected cheating, without warning and with no clear avenue for appeal. The affected users had to endlessly petition Pottermore for the restoration of their points by providing proof of how they earned them fairly, but it took them weeks to be restored, and by that time most of them had fallen too far behind to have a shot at the leaderboard again. For a fic I wrote about this incident, check out, [It’s All Fun and Games Until Someone Loses Their House Points](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13158237).
> 
> "Troll attacks" are a reference to the users who used to mass-report every single comment posted to the Common Room message boards, sometimes for hours at a time. Because Pottermore had a "guilty until proven innocent" approach to moderation, these reports would often count as strikes against a user's account, even when they were actually the victim of malicious behaviour. There were also no clear avenues for appeal here. Pottermore users used to refer to being suspended or banned from the site as being "thrown into Azkaban".
> 
> And yes, it was a reportable offence to wish another user "Happy Birthday!" on the Pottermore message boards, because of child protection - no-one on Pottermore was allowed to say their age or ask another user their age (numbers were auto-filtered and couldn't be included in messages), and so "Happy Birthday" was banned by association, because it implied ageing/getting older or talking about someone's age.
> 
> Yeah. It was a fun environment to spend time in XD


End file.
